Recently, in addition to liquid fuels, recently gaseous fuels, for example, natural gas or hydrogen are also increasingly being used in internal combustion engines. In the case of injectors for liquid fuels, outwardly-opening valve closure elements are used, which, for example, use sealing seat geometries, such as a ball, against a spherical section or the like. In this case, a seat angle on the cone defines the angle of the jet occurring in the combustion chamber and thus the mixture formation. If a customer desires another injection jet, this is usually made possible by a modification of the seat angle. However, in the case of liquid fuels, care must be taken to prevent the fuel from wetting a wall, since this entails the risk of droplet formation, which may result in impermissible particulate emissions and exhaust gas problems.